Daddy in the Crib
by minichurros123
Summary: Dick and Raven's daughter wont go to sleep so Dick does something unpredictable. sorry if the link doesnt work.


**A/N: I don't own anything. I got this idea from a video I was watching on YouTube. If you want to watch the vid, use this link. watch?v=MLErNXIYjMg&feature=related**

**Just add ' ' before the 'watch' part. Now enjoy.**

Daddy in the Crib

Dick's P.O.V.

I was at Titans' Tower for our six year Titans get together. The Titans had broken up six years ago on this exact day. During those years, we had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, Raven had revived Terra from her stone state and Terra had actually kept up with her age during her imprisonment so she wasn't fourteen anymore, Red Star and Starfire got together, Cyborg and Bumblebee got together, Beast Boy and Terra got together, Speedy and Cheshire got together, Kid Flash and Jinx got together, I finally got the guts to ask Raven out, everybody got married, and we split to have somewhat normal lives 'cause some of us still did the hero business. Cyborg and Bumblebee had two kids, both girls, Starfire and Red Star had quadruplets, two girls two boys, Beast Boy and Terra had a son, Speedy and Cheshire had a girl, Kid Flash and Jinx had three kids two girls and a boy, and Raven and I had a little girl. She had Raven's thin purple hair cut in a pixie cut with a little side bang, my deep blue ocean eyes, Raven's nose and lips, my peach colored skin, and sparkle freckles as white as stars from Raven's powers. We named her Ava and she ended up with Raven's powers and my acrobatic abilities. She was only a year old and I was getting her ready for bed. Ava didn't want to go to bed just like me when I was her age.

"C'mon Ava, for Daddy?" I asked as I pulled on her pj shirt.

"No," Ava said.

I sighed and lifted her up into her crib. She started crying like crazy when I headed for the door and I was about to leave but then she yelled.

"Daddy don't weave!"

I turned back and climbed into her crib. I laid down and Ava laid her head on my chest and fell asleep instantly. After about thirty minutes, Raven came into the room.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as she walked to the edge of the crib.

"Ava wouldn't go to bed and she started crying hysterically and I couldn't leave her in her room just crying. And remember what happened last time when I took her to sleep with us in the bed?" I explained.

Last time, Ava had gotten out of bed without waking us up and trashed the house. We woke up around ten o'clock in the morning to the sound of the lamp on the table next to me crashing to the floor. We asked her why she did it and these were the exact words she said.

"I was twyin' to be wike Daddy."

We couldn't punish her for that but we told her not to do it again. Bruce came by to see Ava and asked what happened and this is what he said.

"She's definitely Daddy's Little Girl."

I had actually done the same thing in my parents' trailer.

"Are you going to have to stay there all night?" Raven asked.

"I probably could find a way out without waking her," I said and examined the crib, "Just go to bed and I'll be there soon."

"Ok, but I'm not helping you if you can't get out," Raven said and left to the guest bedroom we were staying in.

I rubbed Ava's back as I looked for a way out. I grabbed the edges of the crib and slowly pulled myself up but Ava's eyes snapped open and I slowly lowered myself back down. I repeated this process about five times but ended up with the same result. I tried to pick her up but she woke up and looked like she was going to start crying again so I put her back down. Why did Ava have to be a light sleeper like me? I began thinking for another way out. I've escaped some of the hardest traps, some that not even Bruce could do and yet, this one was the trickiest and hardest of them all. Another idea popped into my head. I slowly and quietly turned onto my side while holding Ava but she woke up anyway and I quickly turned back onto my back before she could start crying. I tried to do the pull up thing again, but she sat up and then spread her body out over my stomach, making it impossible to turn so I could step out. I banged my head against the crib bars and silently hissed. This crib was too tightly packed for my liking. No wonder Ava didn't like it. It was too small and Ava didn't like small spaces. I looked at the digital clock on the opposite wall and found it was twelve o'clock at night. I might as well get some sleep since I didn't get any last night on patrol and the nights I don't have patrol, I don't get any 'cause of Ava but I was glad she was in my life. I got into a somewhat comfortable position and fell asleep.

I was woken up by somebody poking me in the face, actually, two people poking me in the face. I opened my eyes to find Beast Boy and his son, Geo, poking me.

"He's awake!" Geo and Beast Boy yelled at the same time, Geo's bluish-green eyes and Beast Boy's green eyes glowing in happiness.

"Yeah I'm awake Beast Boy, you don't have to yell it next to my ear," I said and sat up, making Ava, who had been sitting on my chest, fall into my lap laughing.

I stepped out of the crib and stretched my sore muscles. Ava stood on the ground next to me, trying to do the same stretches. She was actually doing pretty well for a kid her age.

"Cyborg made his famous waffles and tofu waffles and he made special bite sized ones for the kids," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah! C'mon Uncle Dick!" Geo yelled and ran out of the room, followed shortly by Beast Boy.

I scooped Ava up into my arms and we headed to the kitchen.

"I smew waffwes," Ava said as we walked into the main room.

Everybody was still in their pj's and some had their robes when we entered.

"Hey Dick, Raven told us you ended up sleeping in a crib with Ava last night," Wally said.

"Yeah. It was either that or her screaming all night and everybody getting no sleep. I tried to get out but she kept waking up," I explained," Raven wouldn't help me."

"You got yourself into that mess," Raven said.

"Let's go get you some breakfast," I say and take Ava to the kitchen.

We had the crib and everything else packed up and were about to leave back to Bludhaven. We gave everybody good bye hugs and headed out in our black Kia. I was driving when I heard a beep come from my iPhone. I pulled it out of my back pocket to find I had gotten a text message from Bruce. I opened it up and it said,

_Raven sent me the footage of you being held hostage in a crib by your daughter. I'm not deleting it and I will use it as blackmail when needed. _

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket and asked,

"How did you know how to get into the security footage?"

"I asked Cyborg."

"Dang Cyborg," I growled.

"Don't bwame Uncwe Cybowg Daddy," Ava said and looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"Then who should I blame?"

"Mommy."

"She definitely is a Daddy's Girl for blaming her Mommy," Raven said.

"She'll get over that faze after a couple of years," I said," Now, you ready to go to sleep tonight in her crib?"

"Not unless she wants you to sleep in it."

"Hey Ava, who do you want to sleep with tonight?" I asked.

"It's Mommy's turn," Ava giggled.

"Now she chooses me," Raven grumbled.

"How about Saturday, I take you on a date to make up for it?"

"But what about Ava?"

"We'll drop her off with Bruce and then I can get security footage of him sleeping in a crib so he won't use my footage."

"That is a very smart plan and I will go on that date with you."

Raven leaned over and kissed me and I heard Ava 'ew' in the back.

**A/N: And done! Now to go to sleep since it is 10:10pm right now and knowing me, I will wake up early and won't fall back asleep. Anyways, bye bye!**


End file.
